Ward's Redemption
by Commander Fiction
Summary: When Coulson's team needs Ward to save the day, the team is forced to trust Ward. But secretly Skye finds out she is still in love with Ward, but he has to go out on a mission that might cost him his life. It's up to Grant Douglas Ward to decide if he wants to be redeemed or fall back into the shadows which Coulson pulled him from.
1. Chapter 1

A Marvel Fan Fiction

_"Inspired by the love between Skye and Grant Douglas Ward. And also my twisted gut feeling telling me that Ward isn't going to stay HYDRA."_

Ward's Redemption

**Chapter 1: 'Second Chance' _Shinedown_**

**Playground, LOCATION: Classified**

Ward really didn't know what to think at this moment, Garret was dead, Skye hated him, he had killed Simmons and Fitz, and now he was being held in the playground facility. His foot ached from May shooting it full of nails and also his jaw hurt from her punching him. He knew that he couldn't hide behind lies anymore; he had to tell the truth.

Grant sat down on the chair, his life falling apart before his eyes. What if they didn't want him? What if they reject him, beat him, throw him out? Ward knew he was afraid of abandonment, and his weakness, trust. But how could he _trust _them that they aren't going to kill him, if they don't _trust _him?

Ward knew from the shakiness from his hands and the cold sweat dripping from his brow that he was having a nervous breakdown. But he shut it away as the door unlocked and Agent Coulson stepped into the room.

He was dressed in his normal suit, white shirt, gray pants and coat, blue tie. His hair was neatly swept back, but there was something about his eyes that caught his attention, they were full of hate.

Ward suppressed his feelings and gazed directly into Coulson's eyes, not blinking or flinching when he slammed his fist on the table.

"How dare you do this to my team! We trusted you Ward and you broke that trust! I would have you shot if it wasn't for the knowledge in your head!" Coulson said, struggling to keep his voice under control.

Ward felt like saying something that would infuriate him, but if he was supposed to gain his trust, he rather not say anything. Grant then decided to remain silent, mouth shut, eyes staring steadily at the wall behind Coulson.

Coulson seemed to get irritated from that as well, but he didn't lash out. He sighed, and finding nothing to say or he just couldn't say what he came to say, he then just simply left the room.

Ward didn't know how long he sat there, almost losing the will to live. Each day they brought him food, but Ward wouldn't touch the water or food they brought to him. To pass the time he worked out, doing crunches, situps, planks, and all sorts of pushups like, diamond, military, tempo, and one handed.

A few days went by and Ward followed the routine. His beard was starting to get bushier each day and his energy level lowered each time he denied food. Every now and again he would have some water and a little bit of food, but it never settled well in his stomach.

The former SHIELD Agent felt dizziness overwhelm him as he finished up his diamond pushups that day. Ward stopped working out and sat upright. His head felt as light as a feather, and his body began to quiver from the lack of nutrients. But to be honest with himself, he really didn't feel thirsty or hungry; he knew this was because his mind was greatly disturbed and depressed.

What he could use was a nice drink to think the situation through. Drinking honestly was the solution for any problem he had. No wonder he was so messed up.

Ward sat there for about an hour, realizing that no one was coming in to help him with his situation. He slumped over his head hitting the cold floor. His brown eyes closed and he fell unconscious.

When Ward woke up, he was tightly strapped to a medical table, off to the distance two doctors where muttering in hushed tones to the man Eric, which he was quite sure he killed him back at Fury's secrete base. Maybe they brought him back from the dead too? Or he was just going crazy, which was an easier explanation.

Ward watched as Eric left and the two doctors approached him, they were Fitz and Simmons. Simmons had tears in her eyes while Fitz's expression was filled with hatred. Grant's heart pounded in his ears. They were dead! How could they be here? His mind raced at possibilities, but as they got closer, their faces changed into their real identities.

A gasp of breath escaped him as he realized it wasn't Fitz and Simmons but just two regular doctors. Ward realized he was going somewhat crazy and it had only been a few days. He wondered how he was supposed to last the rest of his life in a cell when he already had lost his sanity.

The former Agent of HYDRA and SHIELD watched as the doctors pulled out all different types of medical instruments. He thought about what they were going to do to him, but his thinking time was limited when a sedative was slipped into his arm. But surprisingly it took two sedatives to actually put him under.

Ward woke up to the silent beeping of the medical monitors. Everything from his mouth to his legs ached in pain. What did they do to him? He tried his best to exam his own body but he really couldn't see anything. He was dressed in a hospital gown and his wrists and ankles were secured tightly to the metal bars of the bed.

He waited for several hours before the guards and doctors emerged from the double doors of the room. The two same doctors sat back and watched as the guards retrieved Ward from the bed and dragged him out. Ward could've easily fought them off, but his body felt weak and useless.

The guards dragged him back to his cell and when they tossed him in, they shut the door loudly behind. Ward slowly got to his shaky legs and looked around. Food and water sat on the table along with his clothes.

Ward held back shaky breaths as he unfolded the clothes. His black belt, shirt, and pants were there, but it was the jacket that took him by surprise. He unraveled the jacket slowly, it wasn't his but he knew it was a gift from Coulson.

The jacket was all black with the SHIELD symbol on the shoulder. Was Coulson playing a sick game with him? Or was he inviting him back to the team? Were they giving him a second chance?

Ward felt the mixed emotions stirring within him. But he buried them deep down, not allowing himself to feel any of it. He grabbed the clothes, leaving the jacket though, and changed quickly and sat at the table.

He looked at the food they had given him; it was some nice steak with a side dish of vegetables. A tall glass of water sat on the tray as well, but he didn't feel the need to eat or drink. He simply sat at the metal table and watched the food steam.

The door swung open and Coulson stepped into the room, suspicion written over his face. He was wearing different clothes then last time he saw him. Ward hoped that he wasn't just going to say pointless things then leave the next moment.

Coulson adjusted his black pilot shades on his nose and sat down on the opposite side of the table. Ward found it hard to meet his eyes, but he managed it anyhow.

"Are you going to eat this food? You know the average person only lasts three days without water Mr. Ward." The name _'Ward'_ came harshly off of his tongue, but his face remained expressionless.

"Sorry about last time. I couldn't find the words to say." Coulson said, starting to eat Ward's food. Ward felt his stomach twist in pain, but he ignored it and continued to study Coulson's features.

He was wearing all black besides the normal white shirt underneath; he was trying to intimidate him, which wasn't working. His hair wasn't as nice as usual, probably stressed out. The constant drumming with his left hand was because he was anxious about something.

The room was silent for a moment as Coulson waited for Ward to say something, but the man remained silent, his own thoughts and emotions tangled up in guilt and frustration.

"Mr. Ward, I see you aren't wearing the lovely jacket we got you." He said coldly, not wanting to push Ward into accepting it. Ward held back a snappy reply, and focused on his aching head.

"I don't like this just as much as you do. But I'm willing to offer you a second chance." Coulson said, but Ward didn't flinch, actually he shook his head. Coulson bit his tongue. Ward refusing to accept? That was new. Why would he refuse such a great offer?

"This is a onetime deal. Just say yes and you can come back onto the bus. Only with certain agreements, but it could work out."

Ward felt sudden dayshavoo. This conversation felt similar to the one he had with Garret back in juvie. Grant contained his feelings and looked up at Coulson, who was quite content on eating all his food.

"No answer? Alright Mr. Ward, I guess this is farewell." Coulson said, wiping his lips with a napkin, and getting up from the table.

"Wait." Ward breathed, not wanting to let his one chance escape him. Coulson paused and turned around sharply, he could barely manage to hide his slight smile.

"I need you to know something."

Coulson felt the words penetrate his eardrums. He wasn't sure if he liked the sound of this, but he sat back down and listened closely to what the traitor had to say.

"Before you leave, I want you to know why I don't want to join." After Ward said this, Coulson relaxed a bit, knowing whatever came out of his mouth had a 50% chance of being a lie to earn pity.

"I can't go back, I've done too much harm. I've killed Simmons and Fitz, I've hurt Skye and May. I've lost all trust and I don't deserve a second chance. And even if I do, I won't take it. I just can't bare to see what I did to them or you . . ." He said, his voice on the verge of cracking.

Coulson's heart almost broke when he heard '_I've killed Simmons and Fitz,_' come out of his mouth. He realized that no one told him that they were actually alive. The Director hesitated for one moment, not sure if he should tell him or not. But before he could make a decision, Ward put his face in his hands, not wanting to hear what Coulson had to say to him.

Ward pulled on his hair in frustration, not seeming to notice the worried glance Coulson gave him. Coulson straightened his face before Ward could see, and began to observe him closely.

Coulson saw the sharpness of his back and his ribs. The man was starving and he knew that the people here weren't treating him well enough. Ward probably didn't know, but he has been here for over a six weeks. When he slept they injected him full of nutrients to keep him from dying. Sometime he was out for days at a time, making everyone quite nervous about his condition.

"You're going to come back with me to the bus. And that's an order." Coulson said and then left the room, closing the door loudly on his way out.

Ward sat alone for quite some time, not knowing what to think or do. Was it true? Did they want him back? Ward knew this was too good to be true, there had to be a catch.

Guards entered the room and they pulled him out. They shoved him into a black van, and sandwiched him between two fairly large men who made him look like a little kid. When this happens he couldn't help but feel a little pride surge up, they feared him and they should.

The van started to rattle as it drove down the road, Ward thought about what he was going to say to everyone on the bus, but everyone in the van was thinking about how they could kill him if he tried to escape.

It took several hours before the van came to a complete stop, but when it did, they put a bag over his head and made sure that the cuffs were secured onto his wrists. The guards led him by grabbing the back of his shirt and shoving him forward. As he walked, his feet hit a metal platform, that seemed to ramp up in an angle.

He immediately recognized the sound his feet made; it was the bus' ramp up into the inside. The guard gave him one last good shove, making him crash onto the floor.

"There's no need for that." Coulson's voice could be heard from above his head. He was probably up on the stairs. The sound of his feet hitting the metal stairs confirmed this.

"Sorry sir, just under orders from Sam sir." Replied the guard, grabbing the bag and pulling it off, revealing Ward's sickly looking face.

Coulson thought that Ward looked better in the dim light of his cell then the direct daylight that hit his face now. His body was smaller than usual, and he noticed that his belt had more slack. Ward's hair was ragged and greasy, and his bloodshot eyes told him he wasn't sleeping well.

Coulson knew this was for his own good, but deep down knew he didn't like it, nor will he ever agree with this decision to let him back on the bus. What if he hurt them again? But how could a broken man break something again when he barely had the strength to stand? Coulson knew that if they took him in and fixed him, that he would no longer be this broken man.

He wasn't sure if he should do this, let alone even think about it, but second chance was second nature to him. He had to do it, and he actually felt bad for him. It wasn't completely his fault was it? He should have seen it coming. Why didn't he expect Ward to turn on them?

The Director sighed before approaching Ward. Coulson bent down and held out a hand.

"Welcome back Mr. Ward."


	2. Chapter 2

A Marvel Fan Fiction

_"Inspired by the love between Skye and Grant Douglas Ward. And also my twisted gut feeling telling me that Ward isn't going to stay HYDRA."_

**Ward's Redemption**

**Chapter 2: ****'Unwell' _Matchbox Twenty_**

**Sky, LOCATION: Pacific Ocean**

Ward knew the second he reached out and shook Coulson's hand (which in fact was quite hard to do with his hands behind his back) that he was making a commitment to be a better person then he was before. The traitor really didn't know what he was getting himself into until it was too late.

Coulson led cuffed Ward down to the vault, where they held all of their prisoners. The Director unlocked the door and gave a small grin and watched Ward walk inside. The door then shut and made a locking sound, leaving Ward alone in the small confined room.

Casually he walked over to the table, remembering when he used to be on the other side of it, slamming his fist in frustration when he didn't get the intel he wanted. He sat down on the scuffed chair, a slight yawn leaving his lips.

It felt like hours before the door finally opened and May stepped into the room. She held a large tray of food with various fruits and vegetables. Ward couldn't help but stare as the tray slid onto the table. May stared at him, her eyes like icy daggers. Grant didn't eat the food for his hands were cuffed behind his back. May seemed not to care about this matter.

Ward realized she did this on purpose. His stomach growled in hunger, but he tried to suppress the feeling. But the lively smell of fresh food almost got the best of him; he had to focus on not letting his hunger show.

May was just watching closely from the corner, her lips not even parting to speak a word. She was acting like she was waiting for him to beg. Ward knew that he would rather die than beg her to uncuff him.

Ward sat there for ten minutes, his taste buds overwatering. He anticipated what it would taste like if he actually got to bite into it.

Coulson walked into the cell; he was straightening his tie when his expression changed.

"May, is that necessary?" He asked, waving one hand out to Ward.

"No sir, it isn't necessary, but it is needed." May replied, not taking her gaze off of Ward.

"Oh for crying out loud. Uncuff the man and let him eat." Coulson said, placing one hand on his forehead, embarrassed.

May strolled over behind Grant and uncuffed him. Ward nodded his thanks and placed his hands in his lap. His wrists now purple and black, clearly showing the bruising.

"Go ahead, eat." Coulson said and leaned against the wall.

"Thanks." Ward muttered quietly and started to eat. Coulson couldn't help but give a slight smile; May on the other hand really didn't care and left the room.

Ward finished the large meal in less than five minutes, not even a scrap left on his plate. The Director then picked up his tray and cuffed his hands behind his back.

Grant fell asleep in the chair, his head hung low as he slept. From the observation room, Skye and Coulson watched the video feed.

"What if he just plays us again?" Skye asked, securing her hair in a bun.

"I guess he'll just have to earn our trust." Coulson answered, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"AC, I just can't do this. Just . . . just keep him away from me." Skye said and walked away, leaving Coulson alone until May walked into the room.

"Give her time Coulson; she'll warm up soon enough." May said, walking up beside him.

"It's not her I'm worried about." He responded meeting May's eyes then glancing back at the screen.

The next day, May was sent inside the cell. This time she uncuffed him and watched him poke at the food.

"You should eat." She stated her voice and face expressionless.

"I'm not hungry." He responded and put the fork on the table.

It was 2 in the afternoon and Ward hadn't drank or eaten anything. May then snatched the food from his table and walked out of the room. She shut the door and walked towards the kitchen.

Ward sighed heavily, the only people he had seen so far was Coulson and May, not Skye or Triplett. Grant scratched his head; thinking about how he was going to forgive himself for killing Fitz and Simmons. But the more he thought about the more he realized that he didn't feel that bad.

He was truly evil, had Garret turned him to stone? Why couldn't he feel like the others? Why did he only listen to Garret? Did Garret manipulate him? But he owed everything to Garret, he couldn't betray him.

Ward banged his head against the table, feeling the throbbing headache get worse. He realized that May never cuffed his hands back together. It felt strange not to have them on. He always remembered the cuffs grinding into his skin, giving him cuts and bruises. He rubbed his sore wrists and closed his eyes.

He honestly didn't know what to do, but working out came to mind. He got to the ground and started to do his pushups. Ward felt weaker than usual, but nevertheless continued his routine.

Fitz and Simmons were standing outside the door, wondering if they should reveal themselves to him. Simmons wanted too, but Fitz was saying no.

May showed up beside them and entered first, making sure the scientists didn't enter until she had Ward secured to the chair with the cuffs.

Ward watched May cuff him and then she waved a hand towards the door and Fitz and Simmons stepped in. the breath was taken away from him and Simmons could tell you she had never seen Ward so glad. He was speechless, he didn't know what to say, but Fitz spoke first.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're so glad. You bloody traitor!" Fitz said with his Scottish accent.

Simmons remained silent, but her face told the whole story.

"But-but . . . how?" Was the only words Ward could manage to say, staring at them with astonishment.

Simmons gave him a little smile and she opened her mouth to speak, but Fitz cut in.

"Oh, I am so sorry Mr. Ward. Need to finish the job? I'm sorry that you couldn't kill us when you had the chance!"

"Fitz!" Jemma gasped.

"It's true Jemma. And I can guarantee you that he still wants to kill us." Fitz snapped, edging closer to the table.

"Fitz, just let me explain-" Fitz cut Ward off.

"No Ward! Listen to me, you tried to kill Simmons and I'll never-ever forgive you for that!" Fitz yelled, May just sat back and watched the scene unravel. Simmons was too scared to intervene what was about to happen.

"Fitz look, if you give me a chance-"

"No Ward I already _gave_ you a chance, and what did you do? You tried to _kill _us!"

"Fitz just calm down." Ward said, never seeing Fitz so mad before.

"Ward why don't you calm down on that killing spree of yours? I'm sure you've killed too many people to count." Fitz said, pushing some of Ward's buttons.

"Fitz just shut the hell up!" Ward said, feeling the adrenaline pump through his veins.

"I'll give _you_ hell!"

"Fitz!" Simmons gasped; Fitz pulled out a knife and aimed at Ward. Ward was able to dodge it but it still hit him in the shoulder, digging down close to his heart.

Ward yelled in pain and May quickly dragged Fitz away from finishing the job. Ward knew that May let that happen, she had plenty of reaction time. Simmons froze up, not knowing what to do.

Coulson stepped into the room, obviously he had been observing from the monitor.

"Simmons hurry and let's get Ward to the infirmary." Coulson ordered, uncuffing Ward and dragging him to his feet.

Ward felt the blood drain out, the knife must be close to his heart. His vision got blurry and he felt Coulson and May drag him away to the medical room with Simmons clearing a table away for him.

They laid him down on top of the table and Simmons got all the medical supplies she could find.

"We need to dislodge the knife." Simmons said, cutting off Ward's shirt.

May came into the room, grabbing Fitz by the collar and dragging him over to help. Ward just groaned, losing consciousness.

"Right." Coulson said, getting to Ward's side. The Director grabbed the handle of the knife while Simmons injected Ward with some sedative. She grabbed some clean rags and when Coulson pulled the knife out, she quickly applied pressure.

The rag was immediately soaked so Jemma applied another one, not wanting to take off the first rag because she'd break that barrier she's trying to form.

They spent hours working on him, but they finally got him stitched up in the end. Fitz was silent throughout the whole operation and Skye wouldn't even dare come down to help. The table was covered with blood and so was Coulson's shirt.

"Man, this was a new shirt too." He mumbled to himself and turned to Fitz.

"Fitz what the hell were you thinking?" He shouted, his anger lashing out at him.

Fitz flinched at his words but responded calmly.

"I had to get revenge . . . now were even."

"Don't do it ever again! What if you killed the man? If I ever see behavior like that on my bus, I'll have you kicked out. And hell, I expect one good apology." And with that Coulson left Fitz to think about it.

The whole time Skye watched them, she didn't want to go down there and see Ward for herself. Skye wondered if she would ever forgive him, but she doubted it. She didn't know the real reason why Coulson brought him aboard. He had just said that he deserves a second chance, but there was doubt behind those eyes. What was Coulson hiding? And why?

Ward woke up; voices could be heard off to the right of him. His hands and feet weren't cuffed, but he felt weak and tired. Ward turned his head slowly and saw Coulson and Fitz talking quietly. The memories of Fitz stabbing him came back and his heart seemed to skip a few beats.

Grant tried to sit up, but felt the aching pain in his chest. Coulson heard his grunt and walked over to him.

"How are you feeling?" Coulson asked, but Ward knew he wasn't saying that because he cared.

"Fine all thanks to Fitz over there." Ward snapped impatiently. Coulson sighed before replying.

"Yes, matters are being sorted out." He said, giving Fitz a glance over his shoulder.

"Think you can stand?" Coulson asked his mind on putting Ward back in the cell as soon as possible.

"Yes sir." The word '_sir'_ slipped through his lips before he could stop himself.

Coulson and Ward stared at each other awkwardly for one moment then Coulson helped him sit up. Pain surged down his body and he felt light headed. Ward brought his feet out and he slid to the ground. Coulson caught him before he could crash over and Fitz opened the door so they could pass.

With the help of Coulson, Ward managed to get to the cell, but before he got there he passed by Skye. Ward couldn't help but give a little smile, but Skye was looking away from him, a tear in her eye. By the time they reached the cell, Ward's heart was heavy with longing of Skye.

Before Coulson left, he injected Ward full of painkillers and cuffed his hands behind his back. The Director then left him alone in the room.

Coulson saw Skye going at the punching bag. Her fists were wrapped up and she wore sweats with a hoodie. Her hair was put up in a ponytail and her bangs drooped over her face. Coulson smiled before approaching her.

"Skye why don't you get some sleep." He said across the room, going down the stairs.

"With the traitor aboard? Not a chance." She replied, not meeting Coulson's eyes.

"He's locked up pretty good." Coulson smirked and placed his hands on her shoulders. Skye took a deep breath.

"I just can't sleep okay."

"It wasn't a question though." Coulson responded and watched her unwrap her hands.

"Goodnight AC." She said as she left the room and headed for bed.

Coulson then left to his office and sat down in the chair. He felt the sides and then looked about all his gadgets. His phone then started to ring and he answered it.

"Hello?" He said into it, holding it close to his ear.

"Sir, we have a situation here." Came Triplett's voice through the communications device. He had been set out on a mission; he was taking down HYDRA operations that were left.

"Is it something you can handle?" Coulson asked, drumming his free hand on the desk.

"No sir, we need backup for this one." Answered Triplett.

"But he's not ready." Coulson said, glancing back at the monitor screen.

"Sir, it's the only way."

The next day, the whole team gathered up for a conference. Coulson waited as May, Simmons, Fitz, and Skye entered the room. Who they weren't expecting was Ward, who was already there, standing next to Coulson. His hands were cuffed behind his back as usual, but he had a slight smirk on his face.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Skye snapped, pointing a finger at Ward like he was some type of animal.

"He's here to help." Replied Coulson calmly, signaling them to join them in the conference room. All of them took their places around the table, trying to get themselves as far away from Ward as possible and not even making eye contact with him.

"Someone want to tell me the real reason why Mr. Ward is here?" Fitz asked, standing next to Simmons, who placed her hand on top of his shoulder.

"Give me a second and I will." Director Coulson said, gazing at Ward then back to his team.

"Alright, you all know about what Agent Triplett is doing, correct?" He asked and everyone replied saying _'yes'._

"Good, well we need Mr. Ward to go into their main facility and take it out from the inside. Back at the playground we had Mr. Ward implanted with a microchip which allows us to monitor his every move. And if we have to, terminate him."

"Of course that won't be necessary." Ward added, but everyone in the room flinched but Coulson and May.

"Okay here's the plan. Mr. Ward will go inside the building; we'll monitor him from the outside. He'll be armed with explosives, and when he rigs the place to blow, he detonates the bombs and gets the hell out."

"How will he set the explosives without getting caught?" Skye asked coldly, not even giving Ward a side glance.

"That's where we come in. We make a big enough distraction outside the base while he's in the inside." Coulson answered, placing his hands on the table and leaned forward.

"Sounds easy enough." May stated, loosening up her hands.

That night, May set course for the location. Triplett had given them the coordinates and he said he'd meet them there.

Everyone, including Ward, was in the lounge. Ward had passed out on the floor, while Skye gave him icy stares. Simmons and Coulson played battleship and May hovered over Simmons, giving her tactical advice while Coulson told her to stop cheating. Fitz was messing around with the Night-night pistol, having it just in case Ward tried to do something.

Skye sat at the end of the couch and studied Ward closely; she only liked to stare at him when he wasn't awake because he looked peaceful and not as threatening as he did when he was awake. Deep down she knew that what Ward was about to do was suicide, but she wanted to believe that Ward was going to betray them and be just what she thought he was, a traitor.

Skye watched as he fidgeted in his sleep, sweat streaking down his face. His skin was paler then usual and Skye wondered if his stab wound wasn't healing properly, but Simmons would've said something. She then wondered what he was dreaming about.

She imagined that it was more than likely about him killing all of them slowly. But when he started to whimper in his sleep, she started to doubt it. Skye looked around and realized she was the only one that heard him whimper because Coulson, Simmons, and May still loomed over battleship, and if Fitz did hear it, he was ignoring it.

Slowly, she placed her hand onto his forehead, it was burning hot with fever and Skye wondered if she should tell the others about his condition. But coldly, she decided he deserved to suffer for what he did, even though this could harm their mission.

Ward woke up with Skye looming over him. She instantly flinched back as she saw his dark brown eyes open. As he sat up, he felt like crap. He wiped his face, feeling his burning forehead but didn't mention it. He got to his feet slowly, feeling his body quiver from fever.

"Where are you going Mr. Ward?" Coulson asked, seeing that Ward was about to leave the room.

"Bathroom." He replied not glancing over his shoulder, but he knew that May followed him out.

When he reached the bathroom, May waited down in the hall while he went inside. He closed the door and turned towards the mirror. His face looked like hell and when he lifted his shirt up; he saw the frailness of his body. His ribs were starting to be seen, and his waist was getting really slim. Ward sighed and washed his face with cold water. After a few minutes he left with May right behind him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, sounding like she cared for a split second.

"You sound concerned." He commented, turning around to face her.

"Only about the mission." She snapped and pushed him forward. With his state, he almost fell over from the playful shove, that's when May realized something was wrong.

"Hold still." She ordered and he got down on his knees. May placed her hands onto his sweaty neck and face.

"You're sick." She stated her face expressionless.

"I'll be fine." Ward replied, yanking his head away from her touch and getting to his feet.

"Will it hinder you during the mission?" She asked, walking behind him slowly.

"No . . . no it won't."


	3. Chapter 3

A Marvel Fan Fiction

_"Inspired by the love between Skye and Grant Douglas Ward. And also my twisted gut feeling telling me that Ward isn't going to stay HYDRA."_

**Ward's Redemption**

**Chapter 3: ****'I Hate Myself for Loving You'_ Joan Jett_**

**Protector, LOCATION: Paris**

Ward thought it would take faster to get to the location then he thought, but when the bus started to run dangerously low on fuel, the team had to find a nearby outpost to land.

"Paris? You got to be joking." Ward commented, but no one wanted to answer, not even Phil.

Everyone had suspected that Ward wasn't feeling well, just by looking at him they could tell.

"Do you want some medication?" Simmons asked, not daring to take his temperature.

"No, I'll be fine." Ward responded pushing past Simmons to sit on the ground, below Skye's feet, which she instantly pulled up onto the couch.

"Why don't you sit on the couch?" She asked which was the first kind words she had said to him all day. Ward grunted at her, but didn't find the strength within himself to get up.

Ward closed his eyes and he fell silently asleep. Skye couldn't help but smile, he looked adorable while he slept. But he _was_ HYDRA; she was supposed to be mad at him. Well,_ supposed _to be. She couldn't help herself but run her fingers through his soft hair.

His head was resting on the end of the couch and Skye was lying on her stomach petting his hair. Coulson was fretting over the battleship game he lost, while Simmons laughed. May couldn't help but crack a smile, but Fitz remained emotionless, which wasn't like him.

Skye twirled his black hair and watched as he shifted to get more comfortable. Coulson then left the room briefly and returned with the look of victory.

"Good news?" May asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes, we're refilling the bus at Protector, it'll only take ten minutes to get there." Phil chirped, taking his place at the other end of the couch with Fitz.

"From there we'll head straight to the location." Continued Coulson, straightening his jacket.

Ward woke up by the sound of conversation; Skye drew her hands away slowly, knowing that her feelings for him were emerging.

"What'd I miss?" He said drowsily, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"You didn't miss anything." Fitz said plainly, not looking up from his hands.

"Why don't we get that fever checked?" Simmons said a weak smile upon her face.

"Really, I'm fine." Ward insisted, almost wanting to be back in his cell.

"Ward, get checked. That's an order." Coulson said, giving a nod to Simmons for the _'go ahead'_.

Jemma brought the supplies to the room instead of dragging him downstairs. They cleared some space on the floor and Ward sat down, his fingers tapping impatiently on the ground. Simmons brought out a thermometer.

"You're joking right?" Ward asked but as he spoke, Simmons jammed the thermometer into his mouth. Ward started to mumble his complaints but Simmons hushed him. Grant watched as she yanked it out of his mouth and checked the temperature.

"Sir, he's got a fever of 112° Fahrenheit. That's dangerously high." Simmons said over to Coulson, who seemed quite surprised that his fever was that bad.

"Give him something for it. He needs to be well enough in eight hours." Coulson said, signaling May to go over to the flight controls.

When they reached the base Protector, everyone including Ward got off the bus. Ward could have used some support, but no one was kind enough to help him walk.

Ward didn't know how long they were there because when they finally got inside, after a long security check, he fell asleep in the waiting room. When he awoke, his left hand was cuffed to the chair.

"Is this really necessary?" Ward asked Phil, who sat opposite of him.

"Sorry, it was just a precaution that the facility made us do." Coulson responded drumming his fingers against the armrest.

"Where's everyone else?" He asked watching Phil get to his feet and uncuff him.

"They're getting supplies for the road ahead." Coulson responded, pulling Ward to his feet. Ward nodded his thanks and followed him out of the room.

"Is the bus getting filled up?"

"Yes it is. And you have no idea how much it's going to cost us." Remarked Phil and continued past the security guards and down the hall to the exit.

When they exited through the double doors of the base, which looked just like any other building in Paris really, the cold wind blasted through. The breeze cooled Ward off a few degrees, which he was grateful for that.

The two of them walked down the street, Coulson had to slow his pace several times for Ward to keep up, but when he did slow down he did it gradually, not wanting Ward to know about it. Phil led him over to a restaurant a few blocks down the street and there they stopped and walked inside. The smell of fresh food washed over them and over in the corner, Simmons, Fitz, and Skye sat.

They were just telling the waitress to give them a minute for their friends to arrive when Phil showed up with Ward.

"Oh look, our friends are here." Skye said awkwardly as she stared at Ward.

Once they ordered their food they all sat down and ate in silence. None of them had a single word to say to the other. Ward didn't touch his food, but Phil did make him drink some water. Simmons ate very slowly while Fitz ate as fast as he could. Skye could barely finish her meal and May kept eating while giving everyone in the restaurant suspicious glances. Phil just enjoyed his meal like it was any other day.

Ward saw that they all finished and he started to stack their dishes for the waitress. Phil paid the bill and left the waitress a tip. The six of them left the building and walked down the street back to the base Protector. The bus was being kept underground as it was filled up with fuel.

When they finally returned to Protector the guards there escorted them underground and into their bus. There they said farewell and Phil gave his thanks before May blasted off. Once soaring above the clouds the team began to relax again, knowing it wasn't another few hours before they would reach Triplett.

No one wanted to admit it, but they started to grow attached to Ward again. With him resting at the end of the couch with Skye's feet in his lap, he was glancing over his shoulder, trying to hold conversation with Phil about his time with HYDRA. Simmons was preparing some more medication for him with Fitz helping her, down in the lab. May was up in the cockpit, not wanting any company at this time.

Once Simmons was done, she and Fitz went upstairs and gave Ward a pill and some water. He gradually swallowed the pill down with some water and set the bottle on the table. Within an hour, Ward had finally left with Skye, no one thought that he was going to pull trick up his sleeve, and why would he? He had nowhere to go.

Ward was wrapping up his hands, but he failed to do so with his arms quivering. Skye seeing that he was incapable came to his side.

"Having trouble?" She asked a small smile on her face. Ward nodded and watched her soft hands touch his. Skye slowly wrapped his hands, making sure his knuckles were positioned correctly.

"There." She said when she finished and Ward nodded his thanks and made his way over to the punching bag. Skye watched him go at it for a few minutes, not wanting to disturb him.

She wondered if Ward survived if he was going to stay on the team with them. But what if he was still loyal to HYDRA? Was this act of bravery going to redeem Grant Douglas Ward? Or just send him to his ultimate doom?

Skye walked over to him, seeing the sweat pour down his face, she held the punching bag steady for him and he gave her a weak smile. Skye wondered how she began to trust him so fast. He could just as fast betray them at any moment. But each time she looked into his face, she only saw regret, or was that depression? She thought about it for a few moments until Ward hit the punching bag out of sync with his other blows.

The hit kind of took her by surprise, but Ward just muttered his apologies and switched spots with Skye. As he held it, his head hung low and his brown eyes closed. Skye didn't hit it as hard, just in case Ward wasn't prepared, but her hardest probably couldn't even make him flinch.

After a few minutes Skye stopped and panted, staring at Ward at the other side. Ward didn't glance up, but just sighed and sat onto the cold ground. Skye for a split second thought he passed out, but she saw that his eyes were still open. She made her way over to him and crouched down.

"Are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, not even daring to touch his face. Ward shook his head, not finding the strength to reply.

"I'll get you some water." Skye said then left briefly and returned with a water bottle. She popped the lid off and watched as he drank it down in several gulps. Afterwards he rubbed his eyes and nose. Skye felt her heart tear in two at the miserable sight of him. How could she hate him?

"Hey, you know how I said we could have that talk?" She said gently, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah." He said his voice hoarse.

"We can have that talk now."

Ward and Skye seated themselves at the bar. Skye poured him some alcohol, filling the glass half way, but Ward tipped her elbow up and made her fill it to the brim. He gave a faint smile as she handed him the drink.

After a long moment of silence Ward finally spoke his mind.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Skye asked innocently, but Ward just snorted.

"Hell, I nearly killed Simmons and Fitz. I've helped HYDRA in countless ways and now I'm having a talk with the last person I expected . . . Skye you should hate me. I ruined everything, I've made such . . . such a-"

The whole time Ward talked, Skye's heart ached and before he could finish his rant, she kissed him. She felt his body quiver and his lips were hot with fever. As Skye kissed him she cradled his head, the sweat leaving from his head onto her arms. Ward started to cry, his lips peeling away from hers.

Skye grabbed him and pressed him close to her chest, covering his silent sobs.

"Hey-hey, look at me." Skye said, grabbing his face, she had never seen him act like this, but she also felt the emotions stirring up within her chest.

"I-I . . . I just don't . . ." Ward couldn't find the words, and one tear fell down his cheek. Skye gave him one last hug before Ward peeled away from her touch.

"I can't do this . . ." Grant said, standing up and gulping down the rest of the alcohol.

"Ward!"

"This is wrong." He pointed out and before he could walk away, Skye snatched his arm.

"Don't walk out on me now." Skye said, tears rolling down her checks. Ward's heart ached and his face turned paler then it was before. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, he then slipped his arm free of her hand and walked away.

Why? Why would he do this? Skye covered her sobs with her shirt and with the almost empty bottle of alcohol; she drank down the rest and left the room.

Coulson gathered everyone up for a briefing; obviously they were getting close to their destination. Skye was giving Ward weird glances and Ward refused to make eye contact. Fitz and Simmons stood next to each other, Fitz still not sure what to think of Ward.

"Where's May?" Skye asked, scanning the room briefly to see if she was hiding in a dark corner.

"She's piloting the bus. It's okay we don't need her in here, she already knows." Coulson responded, taking his place by the table.

"I wanted to bring you together so we can discuss our situation, and to make sure we have the plan straight." Phil continued, drumming his hand on the table. Coulson then tapped the screen and the table came to life, showing their location and their destination.

"Okay, here's us, and this is where we'll meet Agent Triplett. From there Triplett will give us the coordinates to the base and we'll continue from there. We'll all know the plan, so it should be smooth flying from there. If there's any complications we'll just have to improvise."

After the meeting, Skye left with Ward on her heels.

"Ward, can you just give me some space?" She snapped, but Ward didn't flinch, nor did he look like he cared.

"Why? Because there wasn't enough space between you and that prison cell?" Ward quipped back, annoyance leaving his voice, but Skye had a feeling that he was more annoyed with himself then her.

"I actually enjoyed the peace." She remarked and continued down the hall.

Ward stopped pursuing and watched her leave; his heart aching with regret from earlier that day.

Skye crashed straight into May, who had heard their conversation.

"Skye, you know you should go back to him." May said and Skye looked up at her.

"You of all people telling me that? I honestly never expected that." Skye commented sighing and taking a few steps back to give herself some space.

"I know Ward has betrayed us, but I've been reading his psyche and been watching some feed on him. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but during an interview, a few days after he was put in playground. He said that he regrets his decision and he admitted his love for you." May said in a hushed tone, making sure Phil wasn't nearby.

"I'm sorry May, but I just can't do it."

"Then don't do it for you, do it for him." And with that May left her alone in the hallway to think about her words. Skye sighed and then walked to the lounge, where Ward was, all alone.

Coulson and Simmons were preparing a meal, Fitz was in his room sleeping and May went to work out. When Skye entered the room, Ward didn't look up from his lap. Silently she seated herself beside him. Skye tried to look into his eyes, but his eyes seem distant, like he was staring off into a different world.

"Hey." She said, not finding any words to say.

"Hey . . ." He repeated silently, not making eye contact with her.

"Sorry about earlier. And when I say earlier I mean just like three minutes ago." She said, trying to start a conversation.

"Skye, I'm sorry that I walked out on you earlier today . . . I just couldn't think straight." Ward admitted, running his hands through his sweaty hair.

"That's okay . . . don't be sorry. I know you're confused and sorta lost in the world. But I'm here, and I don't want you to forget that." Skye spoke softly over to him, grabbing his hands and holding it in her own. Ward gave her a smile and she knew that it wasn't going to turn out too bad.

Skye smiled and reached for his face, Ward met her lips and they kissed in silence. Coulson stood in the room and had to hold a laugh from escaping his lips. But before he could sneak out of the room, Ward caught eye of him.

Ward peeled away from her.

"Ward, what's going on now?" She asked, obviously unaware of Coulson who stood at the hallway. Skye grabbed his face, but before she kissed him she saw the figure in the corner of her eye.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Coulson answered a smirk on his face.

Everyone sat down for dinner. Coulson kept getting glances from Skye and Ward, both not wanting their secret to escape from his lips. May seated herself between Ward and Simmons. Fitz sat at the end of the table to Jemma's left. To the right of Ward Coulson sat and Skye sat across from Ward.

Teriyaki chicken with cranberry sauce, rice, broccoli, and glasses of water were spread across the table. Simmons poured everyone water and passed it down the table. Fitz started to eat at a normal pace and May actually ate more than usual. Ward simply passed down the food; his desire of food had long washed over him. Skye prompted him to eat, so he did eat a few bites, and he did seem to enjoy the rice a lot.

Coulson just smiled as he watched his family eat food. They may have disorders, maybe even friction between each other. Some may be suspicious of the other, but they were a family nonetheless. Once everyone finished, they started to clean up. Simmons and Fitz cleaned dishes while May and Skye cleared the table off, Ward had fallen asleep during a conversation at the table, and Coulson had left to answer a call from Fury.

After they cleaned up, Simmons and Fitz left for some sleep, while Ward slept on the couch with Skye watching him closely. Coulson and May were discussing the plan, and everyone knew they were only one hour away from their destination, Russia.

Skye placed a cold rag over Ward's forehead, feeling the burning fever. She wondered how he was supposed to do an op mission in his condition, but then again he more than likely endured through worse conditions.

When they were only about a ten minutes away from their destination near the outskirts of Russia, they all met in the lounge where Ward was with Skye. Coulson brought some snow gear while May left to wake Fitz and Simmons.

Once Jemma and Fitz were in the room, Coulson started passing out the gear, Skye prodded Ward awake, which he seem disoriented for a moment, but then realized what was happening. Ward sat up slowly and felt the blood rush to his head.

Coulson tossed him a coat, hat, gloves, and snow pants. Everyone bundled up, all of their clothing white besides Ward who wore black to stand out. May then landed the bus a distance away from Triplett, so the team had to trudge through the snow for a half hour. Skye had to catch Ward from falling over several times, grabbing him by his coat. Phil acted like he didn't notice, not wanting the mission to get jeopardized.

Once they reached Triplett's hideout, some of the ops team accompanied them over. They led the way through the snow, giving Ward glances, unsure if they should trust him.

After ten minutes they reached Triplett, who was excited to see them all, but only gave Ward a handshake.

"Good, you're all here." Triplett said, signaling his men to leave the room.

"Glad to be here." Coulson said, giving his team a nod to seat themselves at the table.

"Don't be glad, it's cold as hell out here." Triplett responded, seating himself at the end of the table.

"Didn't know hell was cold." Remarked Ward, who was looking somewhat like himself with all the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Triplett just smiled and continued on.

"I'm assuming you already know the plan?"

"Yes, but there's one problem." Phil stated, gazing into Triplett's eyes.

"And what may that be?"

"We need a distraction . . . a big one."


	4. Chapter 4

A Marvel Fan Fiction

_"Inspired by the love between Skye and Grant Douglas Ward. And also my twisted gut feeling telling me that Ward isn't going to stay HYDRA."_

**Ward's Redemption**

**Chapter 4: 'Folsom Prison Blues' _Johnny Cash (or) Joaquin Phoenix_**

**Hideout, LOCATION: Russia**

Ward and Skye sat in the hallway; everyone else was getting prepared for their long trip ahead. Skye knew deep down that she wasn't going to see him again because Ward was going to head directly to the base with May. The others, including herself, was going to hang back, giving the two assassins some space.

Grant let Skye zip up his jacket and make sure that his gloves were strapped on tightly.

"I'm coming back you know." Ward said, giving her a smile as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Skye just shook her head and cried.

"I know-I know. But what if-if you don't make it? Ward I-I can't do-"

"Hey-hey Skye, it's alright, I promise you I'll come back."

"Promise?" Skye asked, glancing up into his brown eyes.

"Promise." Ward responded and gave her a hug. Grant then let go of her when May strolled down the hall.

"Ready to go?" She asked, giving a glance at Skye then back at Ward.

"Yeah."

May and Ward left the base, trudging out into the cold snow. She led the way, Ward only a few feet behind her. All she could see was snow, but Ward told her to keep moving. As they continued through the snow, some parts going up to their knees, Ward kept lagging behind. May eventually had to drag him out of the deep snow, pulling on his arm with all her strength.

After twenty minutes of walking, and no time for rest, the base came into sight. May hid low so that she couldn't be spotted by any guards from the base.

"May, give me the gun." Ward ordered, but May hesitated.

"Why?" She questioned her hand on the gun.

"Well, I need to make it look like I'm on _their_ side." Grant pointed out and held out his hand for the gun.

"Oh, I see, shoot yourself. That's a_ brilliant_ idea." May quipped, sarcasm leaving her voice.

"Well then what do you think we should do?" Demanded Ward, glancing at the base then back to her.

"A better idea would be _me_ shooting you." May said and before Ward could reply she pulled the gun out and shot him.

Ward collapsed in pain, crimson blood leaking from his side.

"Ahh, May-why?" He gasped, clutching his wound.

"Well, if you need to run you can still run. Anyways your spleen isn't very important." May said and pulled Ward to his feet. Ward looked terrible, his face was pasty and his body was shaking from the cold and his fever, and now blood ran down his coat and onto the pure snow.

He coughed a few times then left May. Ward walked over to the base, planning on just going through the front door. Once he reached it, a camera pointed towards him.

"¿Cómo ha sido su día?" _'How has your day been?'_ Came a voice through the speaker. Ward thought deep down, trying to remember the countersign and why they were speaking Spanish in Russia.

"Muy bueno, ¿y tú?" _'Very good, and you?'_ Ward said, his Spanish a bit rough. The door to the base then made a clicking sound and it swung open. Four guards rushed out and confronted Ward; Ward raised his hands in surrender.

One of them shoved him onto his knees.

"¿Identificación?" _'Identification?'_ He asked, pointing his gun at him.

"Agente Ward." _'Agent Ward' _Grant responded calmly, trying not to pass out from the pain.

"Señor, le dispararon, tenemos que llevarlo dentro." _'Sir, they shot him, we need to take him inside' _The other one said.

"Capitán, la herida parece fresca, enemigos son estar cercanos." _'Captain, the wound is fresh, enemies are probably nearby' _A different one said, the Captain sighed before speaking.

"Ponerlo en la sala de interrogatories." _'Take him to the interrogation room'_ He snapped and the soldiers did just what he said. They dragged Ward inside and took his firearm away. The soldiers then tossed him in the room and shut it loudly. Dayshavoo.

Ward was left alone for some time before the door finally swung open, light streaming into the darkly lit room.

"Hello Mr. Ward." Said the voice and the figure approached him. The man wore a nice leather jacket alone with some regular jeans and a baseball cap on his head.

"Is this some joke?" Ward snapped, scanning the man over.

"No, but are you?" The strange man replied, crouching down to Ward's height.

"Who are you?" He questioned, getting up slowly.

"My name isn't important right now. What _is_ important is why you are here?" The man asked and Ward took a deep breath before replying.

"Look, I mean no trouble, but I just need a place to lay low. I just escaped a SHIELD prison and now they're chasing me." Ward said, trying to sound innocent, which was quite hard for him.

"Who shot you?"

"One of their SHIELD agents." Ward responded, feeling the blood ooze out.

"How did you know about this facility?" The man demanded, giving Ward suspicious glances.

"I worked with Garret, I know where _everything_ is." Grant said coldly, his HYDRA side taking over. The man just grinned.

"How do I know that you're not with those annoying SHIELD agents that are trying to destroy this facility?"

"Truth to be told, you don't." Ward replied and the man continued to grin.

Ward had to go through questioning for several hours while the doctors patched him up. The strange man turned out to be Chris Vlahakis. Mr. Vlahakis ran the entire facility and was now in charge of several other bases since many commanders had been lost when SHIELD found out about HYDRA.

Grant knew he had to find out a way to take down the base soon, he glanced quickly at his watch; two hours before the bombs went off.

"Hey, want to give me a tour of the place?" Ward asked, knowing with Chris' personality type he couldn't resist an opportunity to talk more.

"Oh, of course. Where are my manners?" Chris said then led Ward out of the infirmary and out into the hallway.

Ward had to endure through much talking from Chris, but after an hour and a half, Vlahakis had finally showed him everything, everything from control stations, to back systems. Grant felt like this was too easy. Could the man be playing him? Ward gave Chris a quick glance and thought about it for a moment.

"Hey, really, thanks for the tour, it was great." Ward said plainly, not finding the strength to find any enthusiasm within himself.

"Good, glad you enjoyed it Mr. Ward." Chris chirped and started to lead him to his room. Ward followed him slowly, his energy leaking out of him. When they reached the entrance, Grant really didn't want to do this, but he knew he had too.

Quickly, Ward punched Chris in the face, knocking him to the ground. Before Chris could say anything or grab his pistol, Ward gave him a good kick into the head, making Chris' skull crack loudly. Ward grabbed his firearm and shoved Vlahakis' body into the room and shut the door. Ward knew he had only about twenty minutes to prepare, but only three until everyone in the entire base knew that he wasn't HYDRA.

Ward kept the gun raised high, rounding the sharp corners carefully. Grant knew the second he pulled the trigger he would set the alarm off immediately. Ward made his way to the control room, which had two guards at the front door. Grant expertly put a bullet into both of their heads, the gunshots echoed through the hallways, and moments later the alarm went off.

Ward broke through the door and shoved any technicians that got in his way. He kicked a techy away and hacked into the computer. Behind him, a guard entered and Ward fired a signal bullet and it went into the man's heart.

Grant shut down most of the systems and put the base into lockdown and he snatched a high level security badge from one of the technicians. Ward then had to murder the defenseless technicians, which he knew that he would regret later.

Once he had swept the room, he left and jogged down the hallway. Using the security card, he swept it across the lock and the door opened. Ward made his way over to the base's power source, which on his way there he had to shoot several guards.

Ward reached the room and shot the guards in there. He scanned the room to make sure no one else was in there, and once he made sure the room was clear he went straight to the main power source. From the dead soldiers, he grabbed their explosives, which happened to be some C4 and frag grenades.

Ward stockpiled all the explosives he could and grabbed the remote detonator and left the room. At least ten soldiers were on his six, firing rounds at him, which he quickly dodged by rounding the corner.

Grant waited for the first man to round the corner and when he did, he stuck his fist out, knocking him to the ground. The next guard came a split second later and Ward shot him in the face. The third soldier came and knocked the weapon from Ward's grasp, but Ward grabbed the man's own weapon and twisted the automatic gun from his hands and fired.

In seconds Ward had eliminated half of the pursuing men. Strategically, Ward waited behind some cover. When they came into view, Ward fired the M4A1, spraying bullets into their direction. He hit three of them and the other two tossed grenades.

Out of habit, Ward dived as far as he could away from the grenades. The explosion stilled tossed him forward into the hard wall, but it wasn't too bad. Some of Ward's ribs cracked on impact and his head started to spin a bit.

Before Ward could get to his feet, soldiers surrounded him, kicking the weapon from his hand and one kicked him in the face, knocking out tooth. Ward stood up, dazed from the kick and raised his hands.

"¿Dónde está?" '_Where is it?'_ As the guard said this, a voice over the speakers could be heard saying 'We need immediate backup, forces are being diminished outside.'

"¡No sé!" _'I don't know!' _Ward replied quickly and the voice over the speaker could still be heard, telling what teams to go outside.

"¡Quiero verla ahora!" _'I want it now!' _ The man shouted, and Ward slowly put his right hand into his jacket.

"¿Quieres? Lo tendrás." _'You want it? You can have it.'_ Ward chirped and pulled out the detonator and before anyone could move a muscle, Ward flipped the switch.

"Pendejos Adiós." _'No need for translation here.' _ Ward muttered expecting the building to collapse, but nothing happened.

"Ahh mierda." _'And no translation here either' _Ward cussed and got hit in the head by the butt of the soldier's gun. Ward slumped over unconscious and the guards dragged him away.

Outside, Skye, May, Coulson, and Triplett's team fought off the enemy forces and when they got too close, Coulson set off the explosives they planted. Coulson just hoped that this was a big enough distraction for Ward to detonate the explosives that he should be planting just about now.

Truth to be told, Ward wasn't planting any explosives right now; he was actually chained to the wall, wondering why the explosives didn't detonate when he flipped the switch. Ward felt exhausted, his wounds weren't treated at all and he was pretty sure the plan was going to fail now. He didn't know what to do, well, false, he did know what he could do, but it was impossible. But he knew it was worth a try, he just might as well try.

Ward looked around, nothing but cold stone walls surrounded him. There was no way out besides the door, which was more than likely bolted shut.

Coulson's forces were being driven back, they were outnumbered, outgunned, but weren't outsmarted, not yet. Phil pulled his forces out and regrouped with Triplett.

"Agent Triplett, do you have a plan B? Looks like Ward isn't getting the job done." Coulson called over the gunfire.

"Well I wasn't hoping on relying on plan B, but if we have too, then I guess we have no other option." Replied Triplett, shooting at the soldiers who were trying to advance on them.

"We can't hold them much longer . . . it's either now or never." Coulson stated and fired a few rounds into some guards trying to get a better angle on them. Triplett nodded, but before he could move a muscle, May appeared by their side.

"Phil-Coulson, let me go inside." May demanded, but Coulson look at her like she was crazy.

"What? How would you get inside?" He asked, his face puzzled.

"Coulson, I have my ways, just give me ten minutes."

"Fine, have fifteen. Blow the place up and get yourself and Ward the hell out."

May nodded her head and dashed off.

"Coulson with all due respect, that was a stupid decision." Triplett pointed out, but Coulson turned on him immediately.

"Look Triplett, I know you haven't been here for a while, but I believe in my people. And trust me when I say this, May will find a way."

"I truly hope so sir, I truly do."

May snuck around the back of the base, making a big U shape while driving the snowmobile. She checked her watch, she had ten minutes to get in and get out. With all of the soldiers busy with Coulson and Triplett's men there wasn't much protection from the back.

May easily got to the wall, only killing two men, one she ran over with her vehicle which now had no fuel, and the other she shot. She planted C4 on the wall and when a decent distance away, she detonated it. A big hole was blasted through and May stepped inside, her gun held high. She checked the hallways, but it was clear.

The SHIELD assassin walked down the hall, she had to find Ward first, and he more than likely knew the schematics of the building. She searched around for about two minutes when she came across the security room. May looked inside, the door was unlocked and nobody was inside. Strange, where is everybody?

May checked her six, but no one was there either, she stepped inside the room and went straight to the computer. She looked through all the cameras until she found Ward in cell 23h5r; she then planned a route to get there. Once done, May ran out the door and into the strangely empty halls.

Ward breathed heavily with Vlahakis looming over him.

"Haha, muy bien mi amigo, muy bien. You thought that you could do it didn't you?" Chris snapped at him and gave him a few good kicks into the gut.

"What is wrong with you? You_ perra." _Ward replied tiredly, blood seeping from every wound.

"You see Mr. Ward, we found out about your little betrayal, and when we saw the explosives I had my men start to deactivate it. But it was too late. You pushed the button and it exploded. Bu-bu-bu-bu-but! The base didn't collapse because it wasn't strong enough, but now the power core is malfunctioning and is gonna blow any second now!" Ranted Chris and before he could say anything else, May came up from behind and whacked him on the head.

May strolled over to his side and she unlocked the cuffs with the keys she snatched from Chris' unconscious body.

"Can you stand?" She asked, helping Ward to his feet, but Ward didn't have to reply because he stumbled over and May caught him.

"I guess not." She muttered and slung Ward's arm over her shoulders to provide support, but it was like trying to drag a horse. Ward was just so weak that he couldn't really help at all. May knew from the conversation between Ward and the other man that she didn't need to know where the core was, but just get the hell out.

May checked her watch, she had two minutes left and she knew with Ward that they would never make it. Triplett was going to strike the base with missiles that they were going to save for another base that HYDRA had, which was about ten times bigger than this one.

Ward felt himself being dragged into the snow.

"Ward come on!" May shouted at him, trying to help him through the snow.

"May . . . May." Ward whispered and May stopped.

"Ward come on! We only got a minute before this building gets blown sky high." May said, holding back tears.

"Ma-May, I-I am not-not going to make it." He stammered feeling like his life force was being sucked away with each word.

"Just go." He said and pushed her away.

"Ward I can't leave you behind. We must go now." But Ward just shook his head, signaling her to leave, but May refused.

Coulson and Triplett were driven back about ¼ of a mile back from the base. The enemies forces never seeming to diminish.

"Coulson we have to do it now!" Triplett shouted over to him, taking cover in the snow but then popping out to return fire.

"Give them a minute!" He yelled back, signaling his men to take cover.

"We don't have a minute!" Triplett responded.

Coulson hesitated, not knowing if May had successfully gotten out or not. Before Phil made the order, a signal buzzed over in the coms. Phil immediately answered it, knowing instantly who was on the other side.

"Do not launch missiles. I repeat, do not launch missiles." May's voice came through and Coulson couldn't say how glad he was to hear her voice.

"May! Thank goodness. Did you destroy the base?" Coulson said, worry leaking through his voice.

"No sir, but the core is about to explode any minute and if we don't get evac soon we won't make it."

"May there is no evac! You need to get out of there ASAP." Coulson snapped, firing his pistol to hold the enemies off.

"Coulson I can't go anywhere . . . Phil, Ward . . . he-he can't make it-Coulson I can't leave him behind." May said, her voice sounding torn between saving herself and saving Ward.

"Wait-May, where did you leave Skye and the rest of your team?"

"I sent them over to you. Why? Are they not there?"

"Only some of them and Skye isn't with them."

May had taken the only snowmobile left, so Skye was forced to run after her on foot. It took her longer to reach the base, but when she did, she heard May talking to Coulson over the coms.

"May?" Skye called over to her. May stopped what she was doing immediately.

"Never mind Coulson, I think I found an evac." And with that she turned off the coms.

"Skye we need to get Ward out of here now." She ordered and Skye rushed to her aid. With the two of them, they were able to pick up unconscious Ward and drag him over.

"How come we don't use the snowmobile?" Skye asked, seeing that it was nearby.

"No fuel." May replied and continued forward.

The ground started to shake and the shaking got more intense as the seconds past by. May and Skye pulled Ward with all the strength they could muster, but May doubted that it was enough. Behind them, the base exploded, spraying chunks of cement while being engulfed with flames. Ward, May, and Skye were launched forward from the shock wave, sending them into a pile of snow.

Coulson had it easy from there, with their base in ruins no reinforcements and a portion of their men already dead, they really stood no chance. Even though they were still outgunned and outmanned Coulson pulled it off, using the chaos to their advantage.

It took hours to render their forces, but when they did some of the HYDRA forces surrendered and they took them as prisoners. The rest of HYDRA's forces either escaped or died in the conflict.

Phil then sent out search teams for May, Skye and Ward, letting Simmons and Fitz organize the teams and treat the wounded. Coulson set up evacs for all the troops, getting choppers to pick them up and take them back home. Of course the Russian government didn't agree with all of this, but what the heck, Coulson got away with it anyhow. It's only bad when you get caught right?


	5. Chapter 5

A Marvel Fan Fiction

_"__Inspired by the love between Skye and Grant Douglas Ward. And also my twisted gut feeling telling me that Ward isn't going to stay HYDRA."_

**Ward's Redemption**

**Chapter 5: 'Home'_ Michael Bublé_**

**HYDRA base, LOCATION: Somewhere in Russia**

Skye was the first to wake up, her head throbbed, but more than anything she felt freezing cold. She got up slowly and saw May stirring; Ward was still unconscious and looking deathly pale. She helped May up and they both turned over to Ward.

Ward coughed loudly and saw two girls looking at him. When he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out but more coughing mixed with blood. Skye looked worried, but nonetheless they pulled Ward to his feet and slung his arms around their shoulders. None of them spoke for the fear of being heard.

All Ward could do to help was not resist them. He felt useless and sick; his head pounded in his ears, his face burned hot, and everywhere else was in tremendous pain. He groaned as they tried to get him through the snow, which wasn't really working.

After an hour or so, they all were too exhausted to keep going, and Ward had lost consciousness ten minutes ago. They laid him down in the snow, making sure none of his skin was touching the freezing ground. May knew that Ward probably had only minutes to live, but she couldn't admit it to herself.

Coulson was feeling quite panicked when search teams were coming up negative on finding them. Phil knew that with it being dark, none of them were going to survive the night. Fitz and Simmons tried to track Ward by using the microchip implanted in him, but it must have fried from the shock wave the explosion gave off, because neither of them could get link.

Coulson called all the search teams back, Fitz, Simmons, Triplett and Coulson decided to go look for them as a group. They took some snowmobiles and they shot through the snow. They knew they had an hour tops before their friends would freeze to death, but luckily for them, Fitz found them in seven minutes.

Fitz had followed the blood trail Ward had left and called them over. They then followed the trail to find May trying to make a fire, Skye keeping Ward warm, and Ward simply trying to breathe. Simmons felt her heart ache and she was the first one to get off her vehicle. Coulson and Triplett were next, followed by Fitz.

"Coulson . . ." May tried to speak, but she found no words to say.

"Hurry, we need to get Ward out of here before he goes into hypothermia." Simmons said, but as she looked Grant over, she realized he wasn't safe to move.

"What's wrong?" Coulson asked, seeing Simmons face change.

"Well sir, Ward looks like he has broken several ribs. And he can more than likely puncture a lung if we move him." After she said this, May and Skye looked at each other.

"Yeah, we actually have something to do with that." Skye muttered, scratching the back of her head.

"That's alright, it's all in the past. We just need to focus on getting Ward out of here." Simmons said, panic reaching her voice as Ward started cough more blood. Grant opened his eyes and grabbed Simmons by the coat.

"Just get me the hell out of here!" Ward snapped and cough some more.

"Ward it's too dangerous." Simmons replied, not knowing what to do.

"Simmons we have to move. Get Ward onto the snowmobile and let's get out of here." Coulson said, nodding at Triplett. Triplett and Simmons grabbed Ward and pulled him up, between the two of them, they were able to get him onto the vehicle with Skye.

Coulson strapped Ward to Skye so he won't fall off. Fitz and Simmons rode together, while May and Trip rode together. Phil led the way on the snowmobiles. It took under five minutes to get back, wasting no time to check for any snow drifts that could collapse. Luckily they all made it back alive in one piece.

Fitz called a medic team as soon as they reached the Hideout. Triplett and Coulson helped the medical team get Ward inside, while Skye could just only watch with May slinging her arm around her shoulders in comfort. Simmons helped the medic staff with Fitz following slowly behind.

The team didn't know how long it took, but when Simmons came back, tears in her eyes, everyone including Coulson had to suppress their feelings.

"I have some good news and some bad news." Simmons managed to say without choking up. No one asked for the good or bad first, just simply waited for Jemma to continue.

"The good news is that he'll live. He'll just take a several months to recover with proper bed rest. The bad news . . ." Simmons couldn't continue because she couldn't hold her sobs down. Fitz out of habit put his arm around her.

"Thank you Fitz." She muttered and braved herself on.

"The bad news is that he'll never be able to do physical activity again. His left lung was punctured and we just barely were able to save him. We'll be able to repair his lung, but he'll never be able to breathe properly again."

Everyone took a few shaky breaths in, Ward not being able to go into action ever again? They weren't sure if they heard her right. But Simmons just nodded, like she was able to read everyone's mind. Skye was the first to speak up.

"When will he be awake?" Skye asked, wiping a few tears away with the edge of her sleeve.

Weeks went by and Ward had slipped into a coma. The team was able to get him onto the bus along with Triplett's team. The bus was very crowded now; having people sleep downstairs and upstairs, anywhere there was room. They were taking them back home; the medical team was quite useful, taking turns watching over Ward.

One day, while after going to the base Protector to gather supplies, they were flying over the Pacific Ocean. Skye sat at Ward's bedside, watching his chest heave up and down, fighting for oxygen. Coulson was having a meeting upstairs with Triplett, May and some of the medical staff, Skye was invited but she politely declined and May had told Coulson to let her go.

Fitz and Simmons were down in the lab, trying to distract their minds of what was actually happening. Skye sighed, her heart ached and she didn't know how much longer she could last. Ward suddenly gave a gasp for breath and his eyes cracked open.

"Hey." He wheezed and shut his eyes.

"Hey." She repeated and gave him a kiss on the forehead, knowing that Ward was home and everything was going to work out from there.

Ward was hospitalized for months and each day Skye would visit him and tell him a story of what had happened the other day, or read him a book from the library. Triplett's men were successfully brought home and the medical staff told Simmons all she needed to know about Grant's condition.

When Christmas Eve came around, Simmons allowed Ward to leave the bed. Skye helped him into a wheelchair and she took him upstairs. That was the first time in months he had seen everyone together in the same place.

Dinner was set, a large stuffed turkey with homemade bread rolls along with asparagus, mushrooms, and carrots that had been saturated together. And of course, Ward's favorite side dish, rice. Simmons passed out champagne, pouring it into the tall glasses. Fitz seated himself by Triplett and May sat with Simmons directly opposite of them. Coulson sat at the end and Skye put Ward on the other side, then she seated herself at his side.

The room was silent for a few moments, no one knowing what to say, until Coulson finally spoke up.

"To Ward for redeeming himself." Phil announced and raised his champagne glass. Everyone raised their glass and said 'cheers'. Grant couldn't help but show a grateful smile to his friends. And yes, they were_ friends, _and he could trust them because _they _trusted him.

Everyone enjoyed the meal, thanking Simmons and May for cooking it. Afterwards they all played poker, of course Simmons and Fitz weren't very good, Skye was always trying to cheat. Coulson tried to bluff his way every time, which even Fitz could tell he was bluffing. May and Ward were always going at each other, trying to tear the other one down, but always having a good laugh afterwards.

After a few hours, Simmons told Ward, as his doctor, that he needed rest, so Skye took him back to the hospital bed.

"Wait, Skye." Ward said, grabbing her arm. Skye stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked, for no one had the guts to tell him yet. Ward had lived oblivious to what had actually happened all those months ago and Skye sometimes liked to believe that it never happened. Skye gave him a little smile.

"Nothing's wrong with you." She said innocently, pulling her hand away from his cold touch.

"Don't lie to me." Ward said, knowing deep down that everyone was keeping a secret from him.

"Oh Ward, I can't." She mumbled, tears daring to roll down her cheeks.

"Just tell me." He begged and Grant Ward never begged.

"Okay-okay. Ward hmm, when you were in the Hideout. You got hurt really bad and we had to get you immediate medical help. You nearly died and when the doctors were done performing surgery Simmons told us that you . . . you had punctured your left lung. She said that you wouldn't be able to breathe properly again."

Throughout the whole story, Ward remained silent, taking all the information in.

"Ward, you won't be able to go into action again." Skye muttered, but Ward then vowed silently to prove everyone wrong. This can't be true and it won't be true.

The next day, the bus was decorated with Christmas lights and a Christmas tree was placed in the lounge. Presents were placed underneath; the color of the Christmas tree and presents were blue and silver to go along with SHIELD's.

Even though Christmas was supposed to be the happy time of the year, it really didn't feel like it. Ward had sunken into depression and Skye felt like it was harder to talk to him after their conversation last night. Coulson had already started to plan their next move against HYDRA with the help of Triplett. Fitz and Simmons were the only ones trying to keep the holiday joyful. May on the other hand just played along by staying with Ward all morning.

Ward hadn't spoken much when May tried to start a conversation, which her trying to start a conversation was unusual for her. Grant honestly didn't know what to do.

Simmons called everyone over for Christmas breakfast, which was cinnamon rolls with orange juice, pancakes and bacon. No one spoke, but just thanked Simmons and Fitz for making the delicious meal. Afterwards Skye took Ward down into his room. Ward hadn't requested it, but her heart was tugging on her.

The two of them sat on the bed; Ward had gotten out of the wheelchair which he did insist that he was fine. The two of them sat next to each other silently until Ward couldn't suppress his feelings anymore.

"Skye?" He said out of the blue.

"Yes Ward?" She replied, meeting his gaze.

"I'm going to forget about the past and I'm not going to worry about the future. Because all I care about is you." He said sweetly and Skye kissed him on the lips. While they kissed Ward fell onto his back on the bed and he grunted in pain.

"Oh-so sorry Ward. Did I hurt you?" Skye asked, crouching over him.

"Ribs . . . it's the ribs." He muttered, rubbing his sore sides.

"Sorry." She muttered back.

Skye then sat back up while Ward simply just focused on breathing for few moments. She couldn't just help but notice the pattern in his breathing; it was a deep breath, followed by a small one and a wheeze, then back to a small one to a deep one and so on. It just went through that order over and over again. Skye wondered what it was like to fight for breath every second of the day.

She felt sympathy wash over her and she laid down on her side next to his head. Skye began to stroke his hair lightly, calming his nerves almost instantly. She didn't know what it was, but when someone strokes your hair, doesn't it relax you in some way?

After a few minutes, Ward sat up. His hair was ruffled and looked like bed-head. Skye held back a giggle and her and Ward left the room. Grant refused the wheelchair so Skye helped him walk by wrapping her arm around his back for support. Simmons didn't seem to care as they went towards the lounge; maybe she thought it was a good thing.

Once they reached the lounge, she let Ward sit down on the couch. Coulson was bringing out some board games for old time's sake. Fitz and Simmons seated themselves next to each other, telling some science jokes to each other that only they understood. May played Phil and Triplett at monopoly, and Skye and Ward watched from the couch.

Skye's feet rested in Ward's lap; every now and again he would push them off only to find them back in his lap. After a few hours, Coulson had gone bankrupt and May had put stadiums on all her places (of course they were playing the NFL monopoly). Triplett had gone bankrupt ten minutes later after Coulson, so they stopped the game and told May she won.

"Hey, why don't we open presents?" Simmons suggested the funny thing was that only she and Fitz had gotten presents to help the holiday spirit.

"Sure, it'll be fun." Skye agreed, so Jemma brought everyone the present she and Fitz had gotten them. Everyone opened theirs at the same time.

May had gotten a automatic dual wield pistols, with laser sits and armor piercing rounds that Jemma and Fitz had designed for her. Coulson got his old spy watch back, which Fitz had spent days repairing to look just like it used to. Triplett got a new cell phone, equipped with satellite radar, a laser, brilliant camera and a very good firewall that Skye had helped make.

Fitz and Simmons exchanged presents and to be honest, no one in the room understood what it was, Simmons had tried to dumb it down a bit, but they still didn't understand exactly what it was supposed to do. Simmons' was some kind of air _freshener_ . . . ? And Fitz's was like some type of blanket that could do all sorts of things, like cloak, heat up and cool down, and more cool stuff like that.

Skye got a CD disk, which in big bolded letters read **_'WARD'_**. Ward opened his slowly and inside the delicately wrapped box was a note, the note was hand written and it read _'Second chance?'_. Grant smiled; he looked up at Jemma and nodded his head.


	6. Chapter 6

A Marvel Fan Fiction

_"Inspired by the love between Skye and Grant Douglas Ward. And also my twisted gut feeling telling me that Ward isn't going to stay HYDRA."_

**Ward's Redemption**

**Chapter 6: 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' _Michael Bublé_**

**America, LOCATION: Above Iowa **

Skye sat in her room; she held the disk that she had gotten from Jemma. She didn't know if she wanted to watch it or not, but her heart ached to see what it was. Slowly, she stuck the disk into her laptop, the screen turned black and the play button appeared in the middle of her screen. Skye hesitated, but after arguing several moments with herself, she clicked play.

Coulson spent his time checking out the watch, making sure that it was identical to how he remembered it. Even some of the gears had the tainted rust on them. Phil smiled, he should really thank Simmons and Fitz for making him this, he never thought he would see it again.

May tested her new pistols, aiming them at the targets. She fired a few dummy rounds, not wanting to waste the real ones. The pistols had a nice leather grip and the trigger was comfortable around the index finger. The SHIELD agent sighed to herself, even after what had happened all those months ago, no one had shaken off the feeling, the feeling of getting revenge for Ward.

Triplett messed with his shiny phone. He was never into phones much, but this phone was an exception, he could almost do anything on it. Trip skimmed through all the files that was already stored on it, one of them read_ 'Read Me!'_ Triplett selected it and it took him to a note slide. The agent smiled, the message read _'Merry Christmas Agent Trip! Seeing that you found this file proves to me that you've taken the time to actually see what this phone has on it.'_

Ward fiddled with the note as he sat in the hospital bed. He knew that there were multiple meanings to the card, but what? The first one was obvious; Coulson had given him a _'Second Chance' _when he was asked to take part in destroying a HYDRA base. But the second meaning he couldn't find, until he found another note buried at the bottom of the box. Grant pulled it out hesitantly, not knowing what the card was going to say. The little note read _'Redemption?'_

Ward paused; the notes were asking him _questions_! Not telling him something, but why would the notes ask him questions? It's not like they had ears-ears! Did the notes have ears? Ward spotted a tiny microphone in the box. Grant brought the box up to his face.

"Yes . . . ?" He said awkwardly, the box made a _ding_ sound and the bottom popped open. A little blue pill rolled out and Ward caught it with his swift hands. Grant examined the pill, but he had never seen a pill like this one before and he really wasn't quite sure what it was for.

"I wouldn't eat that yet if I were you." Came Fitz's voice from the door. Ward didn't remember Fitz having silent footsteps, but maybe he had left his guard down.

"I wasn't planning on eating it." Ward announced, setting the pill on the table.

"Do you know what it is?" Fitz asked, coming to his bedside.

"No, I don't. But if you want, you can tell me what it is-but-but-but, it has to be in _english_. None of that science blabber."

"Alright, okay. It's uhh regenerative pill. See-uhh your left lung is weaker than your right one, that's why you wheeze a lot because your left one's capacity isn't quite as large as your uhh right one."

"So how is taking a pill going to help me?"

"Oh-right. We're going to perform surgery on you, that's just a pill to help you recover faster." Fitz said a smile on his face. Ward couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You guys found out a way to repair my lung?"

"Yes-and-no. Your lung will be a lot better than it is now, but it will still probably have a few errors. But practically just the same."

"Thanks Fitz. Really, thanks." Ward said, relief filling in his chest.

It was about 9 o'clock by the time everyone came back, Skye had tears in her eyes, Simmons smelled lovely, Ward looked less depressed, May had a grin on her face, Coulson was checking the time, Triplett was playing temple run and Fitz's hair stood on end. They all gathered around the tree and sat down, telling each other about their present. Every team member thanked Jemma and Fitz for making their holiday season the best.

Coulson, Fitz and Triplett went off to prepare for a late night dinner, while May and Jemma left to the cockpit, which was purposely done to leave Ward and Skye alone in the room. Ward currently played Skye at battleship, of course she was winning. Each time she destroyed something she made him _'say it'_.

"Ward?" Skye said suddenly.

"Yes?" He replied, determining his next move strategically, his mistake, _strategically,_ Skye wasn't _strategic_ at all.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked, waiting for his move.

"I don't know, _can_ you? E10." Ward smirked, fiddling with the red and white piece, not knowing if he was going to use the red one to show a hit on the board, or a white one to show a miss.

"Miss. _May_ I tell you something? A1." Skye chirped and Ward sulkily stuck the white piece into the map.

"Ugh, hit. Yes you _may_." Grant replied and stuck a red piece onto his submarine.

"The disk I got. It's-uhh, it's about you." Skye said, meeting his gaze.

"B8."

"Miss. B1." Skye responded and Ward hung his head.

"Hit." He muttered and placed another red piece onto his sub.

"Well this disk was a video showing me what you said in the interview . . ."

"H4. And your point?" Ward asked.

"Hit. And my point is what you said." As she spoke, she silently slid her Aircraft carrier into the crosshairs of H4, just to make him feel better. Ward proudly placed his first red piece on the board and waited for her to make the next move. Skye then continued to talk.

"C1. The things you said . . . they were . . . sweet." After Skye said this, Ward made that face and Skye smiled.

"Say it Ward. Say it." She said, the sound of victory leaving her voice.

"You sunk my submarine." He pouted.

"Ha-ha! Yes. And those sweet words, they mean a lot to me. Thanks Ward. C12." Ward smiled, grateful for her words and what he was about to say. Skye felt it dawn on her and she bit her lip in anticipation.

"Miss." Grant said and started to chuckle, Skye joined in with him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Ward stopped laughing when his lungs started to scream for air and his ribs burned like hell.

"Uhh too much laughing Ward." Skye commented, giving him a pat on the head.

The two of them continued their game until Skye had finally won. Coulson then called them over to dinner and there Simmons and Fitz announced the way they were going to help Ward. Even though there were complications during their Christmas and some frustration, the team managed to work around the problems like a giant family. Everyone in the room thought personally to themselves that they couldn't ask for a better team and if they had the option to leave, they would decline in a heartbeat.

That Christmas dinner lasted hours, going up to 2 in the morning. It was an all you can eat buffet, with seafood, turkey, chicken and even some steak. Everyone felt so full that they didn't eat the next day.

Ward was sent into surgery a few days later, having the best surgeons that they could get, including some that worked on Tony Stark and Fury. A few days later and with the help of the regenerative pill, which so happened to be a sleeping pill, Ward was able to get out of bed and do some workouts. For fun, Skye was labeled as Ward's SO (supervising officer), it also just annoyed him because Skye made him call her Mrs. Skye or Besty. Which Ward preferred to call her neither, so silently and quickly he would call her Besty.

Coulson and May started to become closer friends, as they would spend more time together, watching late night movies, having dinners, or show each other new things. Fitz and Simmons started to show their feelings for each other again and Triplett felt less left out as him and Ward would do training exercises. Skye and Ward of course got into a more serious relationship that neither of them wanted to admit, but everyone on the bus knew about it though.

After one of the days of training, Ward and Skye met in his room and they sat next to each other for a chat. Ward wasn't sure what was going too happened until he saw it. In the corner of the small room, which was more like a closet, sat a small box with a bow on top and a few holes dotted here and there.

"Late Christmas present?" He said, giving her a smile as he picked up the somewhat heavy box.

"Take it as a-welcome back present." She responded and watched him open it. Inside the box, a chocolate lab puppy slept. Ward's heart broke instantly, the puppy's collar read _'Buddy'. _

"How-how did you know?"

"Coulson told me." Skye replied and saw him scoop up the puppy. The little dog barked excitedly and licked Ward's face.

"Hey Buddy." He said and cradled the puppy in his arms. Skye smiled and Ward gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Skye. I wish I could've given you a gift as great as this." He said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"You've already have. And that's Mrs. or Besty to you." Skye said, meeting his brown eyes.

"Yeah-whatever. And what's that?" Ward asked, stroking Buddy.

"You. Well-that's not what I meant-well, actually that's what I meant-sorry I'm making it so-" _Mrs. _Skye cut off when Ward kissed her. Buddy slid onto the floor and he yelped with surprise but that didn't stop Ward and Skye from having one last moment before he peeled away.

The rest of the week went smoothly, the team had a great party for New Year's Eve and they had a Starwars marathon. Ward had fallen asleep halfway through so Skye constantly awoke him after every five minutes. Fitz and Simmons really enjoyed it, commenting on anything scientifically impossible they could find. May and Coulson kept quoting every line and the laughing to themselves. Triplett on the other hand kept telling everyone to be quiet because he had never seen the Starwars series before.

Days afterwards, the team continued to build off of each other and they continued to fight off HYDRA. Using the missiles they had saved from months ago against the base. Ward had only a few problems in the field. They realized a few days in that he was having anxiety attacks, which Ward immediately got help for only because of Skye. He then had to deal with his physical, since he wasn't as good in shape as he used to be, Skye would help him with the hard ones.

Yes the team got along with each other, and no the story didn't end there. The rest of the story is left to your imagination. Think of your own stories and see what you think is best.

The story could have continued on from there, but this was _his_ story and _that_ is another story. Obviously this story was based on if you've only seen the first season and needed a little fiction. I'll be making a different version called **'On The Edge' **for those of you that have seen the second season, which I found the second season online for free, so great deal right? I hope you've enjoyed this story and please excuse me for any grammar errors or faults in the storyline.


End file.
